Summer Full of Surprises
by pixie-dust2525
Summary: Summer is the best time of the year! Hermione is at camp as a counsellor the summer before her 7th year at hogwarts.Rivalries and romance are definatly in the card when Hermione is present with two prospective boyfriends. I suck at summaries so just read
1. Home

Summer Full of Surprises  
  
Authors Note: Okay people, so this is my first ever fan fiction, so please be nice! There will be lots going on...but I don't know exactly where its gunna go at the moment. But please enjoy! And REVIEW! Hehe :D:D  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only putting this in once ladies and gentlemen! So remember I do not own and of the familiar characters or places or anything like that.  
  
Chapter 1 Home  
  
As Hermione stepped out of her car, the closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. And as she slowly opened her eyes to survey her surroundings, she quietly whispered "I'm home..." She had been coming to Camp Kawarcachuck with her two best friends, besides Harry and Ron, who she met at camp during her first summer when they were 8. Hermione loved the way the air smelled, she loved the cabins and the dinning hall, but most of all she loved sitting out on the dock at night watching the stars. The camp however was in Canada (a/n YAY CANADA!), so she had to travel every year to get there.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....MONIE!"  
  
THUMP! THUMP! Hermione had been tackled from either side by two people who happened to be identical down to the last freckle. They also happened to be Monie's two other best friends Austin and Tyler. Needless to say they were twins. There was only one difference, their eyes. Austin's left eye was blue while his right was green. And Tyler's were the same but switched. And that ladies and gentlemen is where the differences ended. They were both 6 ft tall with surfer style blonde hair, and nice tanned muscular bodies.  
  
Now Hermione, being squished under the weight of these two boys was finding it very hard to breathe. So she gave them each a "loving" smack across the back of the head and shouted "Oi, thing one and thing two! I CANT BREATHE!" Thing one and two was her nickname for the twins, because they sometimes seemed to be more trouble than Fred and George.  
  
The boys looked at each other, laughed and got off her, the helped her up. As Monie was fixing her clothes, Austin and Tyler proceeded to do a double take. Her hair was anything but dull and bushy. It was now long, pin straight and dirty blonde with some pink streaks through it. And she had most certainly filled out a bit in the chest and hip areas, giving her a hot curvy body standing at about 5'6. Also her make-up was barely there because she was radiant with out it. Finally she showed it all of with a pair of cute denim low rise shot shorts and a ping tank top that matched her hair. All of this was compliments of Ginny Weaslys version of What Not to Wear! "Wait a second..." Said Austin quizzically while cocking an eyebrow "Tyler, do you know who this sexy babe who's pretending too be out Monie?"  
  
She playfully swatted his arm and said "Shut up you idiot, it's me!"  
  
"Wow...monie...you look....HOT!...wow!" Stammered Tyler. It was common knowledge to everyone except Hermione that Tyler had a thing for her since they were 12. And five years later he still liked her every bit as much as he did back then, if not more!  
  
"But seriously monie, you look awesome!" Austin said.  
  
"You guys!" She said while rolling her eyes, and she swooped in and gave them each a kiss on the cheek "And you two don't look so bad yourselves."  
  
Austin just stood there grinning like an idiot while Tyler was trying to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across his face.  
  
"Well boys..." Hermione chirped "Lets get crackin and make this summer count!" And with that she skipped off towards the camp office to find out which cabin she was in, Leaving the boys to carry her stuff.  
  
When the two boys finally caught up to her, she was already on her way to her cabin, where her self, her co- counsellor and her campers would be staying  
  
"So monie was cabin did they stick you in? Tyler asked curiously  
  
"Moira in the office said I'm in Willow, and she said that the other counsellor is new." Said Hermione. "Oh! And guess what?!?" she said more enthusiastically "I got oldest girls! So what cabin did the stick the terrible two in?"  
  
Tyler had perked up when he heard she was in willow "This is so cool Monie, we're neighbours!" tyler said wiggeling his eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I have oldest boys...well half of them anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I have the other half in birch with Mike" Austin said dully "there were too many of them so they split them up...and us. But don't worry we have plans to still wreak havoc!" he said while they both grined evily  
  
Hermione laughed and the asked "So Ty, who's lucky enough to get to spend the summer with you?"  
  
"No idea. Some new guy from England, just like you. Supposed to be nice enough though."  
  
"oOoOoO...really now, well then your just goin to have to introduce me" Said Hermione slyly.  
  
"Oh...Yeah...I'll be sure to get right on that..." Tyler said half heartedly  
  
By this time the three of them had already droped off Monies things, and had made their way to the lounge in the dining hall. After they had all sprawled out Austin said "But I thought you were dating that Ron guy?"  
  
Hermione and Ron had dated for a little while, but broke it off because they were like brother and sister. Plus he was one third of the Golden Trio, which consisted of herself, Ron and Harry. Who were two other best friends. The pairs didn't know a whole lot about each other because Austin and Tyler were muggles and didn't know about Hogwarts or magic.  
  
"We split because hes like my brother and I'm like his sister. But hes still one of my beast friends" Said Monie  
  
"Awww well isn't that sweet" said Austin in a mock sincer voice.  
  
Just then Moira walked in and inturupted the moment "Yo! Ty, thought you might want to meet your roomie!"  
  
The trio turned around, curious to see who it was. The boys promptly introduced them selves. But Hermione just stood there, eyes wide and dumbstruck.  
  
A/N: Well kiddies there it is, the first instalment! Did you like it? Who do you guys think it is? What do you think should happen!? Hehehe wel your guna have to wait till next time! Muahahahah! Lol okay well im done for now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! I love you all! Caio! pixie_dust2525 


	2. Stupid Git

Summer Full of Surprises  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! So, due to the great demand, I have decided to put up the next chapter. I would like to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed! I love you all and appreciate your comments! Okay now a few things... about the spelling.....I'm really sorry about that, I do spell check, but it dose miss some stuff and I'm really not the worlds greatest speller. Also, I know Hermione's a little bit ooc but it's not going to be drastic. Hehehe yeah and sorry bout the cliffy! I just had to do it! Now on to the story!  
  
"Hermione dearest! What a pleasurable surprise!" Said none other that Draco Malfoy himself. He stood there smirking while Hermione recomposed herself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Apparently the same thing you are!"  
  
The twins, who were slightly stunned at first, managed to put two and two together. And Austin finally managed to say "So I take it you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes" said Draco "Unfortunately" muttered Hermione at the same time.  
  
The thing was that Draco had pulled a James Potter, and fallen for the one girl that wouldn't go for him. But we all know what happened with James and Lilly, so there was still hope for Draco. If nothing else, Draco could defiantly be called persistent. Throughout the whole last term, he had asked Hermione out on a daily basis. And now that his father was in jail, and Voldie was dead, there was nothing standing in his was. Well except for the fact that Hermione hadn't exactly said yes yet....but he was working on it.  
  
"So I guess no introductions are needed after all. Eh monie!?" Said Tyler  
  
"I guess not" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"So Monie..." said Draco  
  
"DON'T cal me that."  
  
"Okay...So Monie, fancy taking an evening stroll with me this evening?" asked Draco while draping his arm around her.  
  
She quickly moved away and gave him a disgusted look "In your dreams ferret boy."  
  
"Oh, but Hermione, your in my dreams every night" he said while trying to move in on her again.  
  
As he did that Hermione slapped him hard in the mouth. "THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME MONIE!" She slapped him again "THAT WAS FOR TOUCHING ME!" And finally she punched him in the stomach "and that" she whispered "is just because I don't like you" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining hall.  
  
"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!...what a woman!" said Draco  
  
The twins were left standing there staring between Draco, Hermione, and each other. In a flash, Tyler was on his way out of the lounge "I'll go..." but Austin grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You saw what she was like when she left. Just give her a few minutes to cool off."  
  
Tyler looked at his brother, sighed, and then flopped down on the couch.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
"That stupid...Insufferable GIT!" Hermione screamed as she slammed the door to the cabin  
  
"Who's and insufferable git?" Said a petite red head who was sitting on the other counsellor's bed.  
  
"That stupid new..." Hermione gasped when she realized who it was. "VIRGINA WEASLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE COMEING HERE!" Squealed Hermione as she ran over to give her best girl friend a big hug.  
  
"Well I thought it might be a nice surprise! So here I am! So whos and insufferable git?"  
  
"Bloody Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny looked at her friend shocked "He's Here? But how? Why?"  
  
"Yeah! I know! And get this...hes our neighbour, and co-counsellor of the half the oldest boys with one of MY best friends! Hermione picked up a pillow in frustration and threw it across the room toward the door, and it just so happened that Tyler was walking through the door, and the pillow just barely missed his head.  
  
"WOAH! Bad timing...I'll come back" he said  
  
"No! Ty don't leave! I'm just really frustrated, taking out some anger, you just happened to be in my line of fire." Hermione said smirking "Come here and sit! She said patting the bed.  
  
Ty ran over and dived onto the bed, knocking Hermione. Tyler struck a playboy like pose and batted his eyelashes at Ginny sending her into a fit of giggles.  
  
"My name is Candy! And I must ask you what do you do to your hair it is simply delightful!" Tyler said to Ginny in a girly southern accent, causing Ginny to laugh even harder.  
  
Monie slapled his arm playfully and said "Shut up Tyler. Ginny this is my idiot friend Tyler. He's the one who has to live with Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Tyler this is Ginny Weasly, my best girl friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ginny, you wouldn't happen to be related to that idiot Ron who let her get away" Tyler said jerking his thumb toward Monie.  
  
"Yep! That would be the youngest of my older brothers" said Ginny  
  
Tyler shook his head and looked at Monie "So Monie..." But Hermione held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"I know what your going to ask, and the answer is, is that we know each other from school. And to make a long story short, he has made my life a living hell in some way or another. Tyler just nodded, then said "Now would either of you lovely ladies like to accompany me back up to the hall to get my brother, I do belive there is a staff pow-wow happening."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and said "There's another one!"  
  
Hermione laughed "Yup! And their identical! AND they are exactly like Fred and George!"  
  
Ginny just looked at her in amazment thinking that no one could be as bad as her twin brothers.  
  
"So ladies! Let rock and roll!" said Hermione  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Said Tyler in a hurt voice.  
  
"So deal with it" Said Ginny, who surprised Tyler with that remark.  
  
The girls each took one of Tyler's arms, and headed toward the lounge.  
  
4 hours, lots of snacks, and a colour war later, ( a/n for those of you who don't know what a colour war is. Everyone is split into two teams, ussualy red and blue, and you have to wear your team colours and paint your faces. The there is some sort of activity that usually involved a story line, and lots of flour and water bombs...very messy results, but very fun!) Hermione, Ginny, Austin, and Tyler were exhausted, very wet, and on there way back to their respective cabins.  
  
As they were splitting up. The boys gave Ginny a very big friendly hug and Hermione a goodnight kiss.  
  
Hermione and Ginny truged into their cabin and collapsed on their beds. They were both soaking wet, but neither could be botherd to get up and change.  
  
"Tyler and Austin are a riot monie! How come you don't talk about them more?" said Ginny.  
  
"What, and make Harry and Ron green with envy!"  
  
"Ha!HA! HA! Yea, very true. And they weren't bad looking either!"  
  
"Well you know Austin had his eye on you all night."  
  
"No he wasn't"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?!?"  
  
"Positive!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well then....I guess I'm going to have to do a little investigating." Said Ginny while wiggeling her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione laughed, then let out a big yawn "Well my dear, I do belive it is past my bed time. And we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow...the kiddies are coming!"  
  
"Yeah...I'm pretty tired too" Ginny yawned.  
  
The two girls reluctantly got up to change out of their wet clothes and into their pj's. then they quickly crawled back into bed.  
  
Hermione had spent the better part of her night trying to avoid Draco without making it look like she was avoiding him. And all she wanted right now was a nice long sleep. She snuggled under her covers and said "Night Gin"  
  
"Nighty Night Monie" Hermione turned off the lights and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Authors Note: TA DA! CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED! Whew! That took a while! Okie...now for those of you who wanted it to be Harry or Ron, I am very sorry! But, I'm still playing around with a couple of ideas that would include them both. So there still may be hope! Soooooooooooo I hope you enjoy it! PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW! I'll love you forever! Now I don't know how often I will be updating because tomorrow is the first day back to school form march break...*starts crying* I don't wana go back! But theres only 11 more weeks! So that's a good thing! Any wayz...enjoy and review!  
  
Love you all! Caio pixie_dust2525 


	3. The Sing Off

Chapter 3  
  
Authors Note: Okay I know.....I'm a very bad person for not updating sooner....and I feel really bad okay! So please don't hate me cuz I love you all! Okay thanx for the reviews....or lack there of.....I only got 2!....only 2!....that is quite disappointing! And I really would like more reviews this time! Okay now I'm guna shut up for a bit and get on with the story cuz I know your all not just reading to hear me blab on.....so without further ado...  
  
The Sing Off  
  
Hermione and Ginny woke up to the sound of a very large cow bell being rung, to signify that breakfast was in 15min.  
  
Monie rolled over and groaned. She reluctantly sat up to stretch, and she noticed that Ginny was doing the same.  
  
"Morning Gin" Hermione yawned.  
  
Ginny proceeded to grunt in response, obviously she was not a morning person. Hermione laughed and got up.  
  
"Come on Ginny...Breakfast time."  
  
She threw her hair up into a messy bun before dragging Ginny out of bed and over to the dinning hall.  
  
When they got there, they sat down at the table that Tyler and Austin were sitting at with a few other people. As they sat down Ginny immediately put her head down on the table.  
  
Well Austin was defiantly a morning person, and saw ample opportunity to sneak in a little mischief before breakfast. He slowly inched towards Ginny making sure not to disturb her and leaned in very close to her ...  
  
"RISE AND SHINE BUTTERCUP!"  
  
"Ahhh!" She bolted up and realized it was Austin who screamed in her ear, she was now glaring at him....if looks could kill Austin would have died 3 times by now. "You stupid git! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she screamed while punching his arm.  
  
"Sorry Gin....It was just waaaaaaay too tempting" Austin said while grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had discovered, much to Tyler's delight, that his shoulder made quite a nice place to rest your head.  
  
Just then Draco sauntered into the dinning hall and sat down right beside Monie. "Mornin' beautiful." He whispered right in her ear.  
  
Hermione, not being stupid, realized right away who it was and looked appalled. "Whatever" she said and that quickly turned back to talk with Tyler  
  
"So dude, what's for eats?"Monie asked  
  
"I think its English Muffins and Sausages."  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
Moira stood up at the heads table, and it reminded Hermione a lot of Dumbledore during meals at Hogwarts. She announced that the kids would be getting there at 12 noon, and that the hopper would be the person at the table who had been coming to camp for the least amount of time.  
  
Draco and Ginny quickly looked at each others and the both said at the same time...  
  
"NOT ME!"  
  
"I'm not doing it!....that's servants work!" exclaimed Draco  
  
"SO!....Why should I have to do it!?" shrieked Ginny  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! Here's how we settle things here at camp..." Tyler said over top of the two "My friends...I do believe it is time for this years first sing off! Now here's how it works...whoever can sing a camp song wins and doesn't have to be hopper....If you can both do it then we vote."  
  
Ginny smiled, although she hadn't been coming to this camp forever....she have been going to camp for years!  
  
"I'll go first!" she stood up "Ahem!"  
  
"Mmm Ahh went the little green frog one day Mmm Ahh went the little green frog Mmm Ahh went the little green frog one day And they all went Mmm Ahh Mmm!  
  
BUUUT!  
  
We all know frogs go *clap* la di da di da *clap* la di da di da *clap* la di da di da We al know frogs go *clap* la di da did a They don't go Mmm Ahh Mmm!"  
  
Ginny's performance was wonderful...she did the whole song with all the actions and with a lot of enthusiasm. The whole dinning hall was clapping and Ginny took and modest bow and then took her seat with a smile a mile wide. She looked at Draco and said "You're up!"  
  
He hesitantly got up..."okay...here goes nuthin..." He looked around...  
  
"Brow squirrel Brown squirrel Shake your bushy tail Brown squirrel Brown squirrel Shake your bushy tail  
  
Put a peanut in your hand and SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!  
  
Brown squirrel Brown squirrel Shake your bushy tail!"  
  
Draco belted out brown squirrel like there was no tomorrow and did it complete with the bum shake and everything! The dinning hall erupted into applause...everyone thought that his performance was absolutely incredible!  
  
Draco sat down and looked at Ginny..." I believe Ginny...that the camp has spoken"  
  
Ginny got up half stunned at what she had just seen, to go get the food for their table.  
  
Hermione was staring at Draco, then suddenly she just burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself....the picture of Draco up there "shaking his bushy tail" was just too much. Draco, who had been pretty cocky after that performance, had his big deflated the second that she started laughing  
  
"Draco...you...you looked like...such....such an idiot!" She said in between laughs.  
  
After Hermione had managed to settle down, breakfast was well underway, although Hermione would have a mental picture of Draco singing for the rest of her life.  
  
"So Ty , What do you guyz have to do first once the campers get here?" Ginny asked  
  
"Me and Draco have to take them right down to the swimming dock and explain about the buddy board, and then they have to do their swim tests."  
  
"Koolness!"  
  
"What about you guys Monie?" Tyler asked  
  
"We have to do Head to Toe checks....but that won't take too long so I think we're guna do it while we take them to arts and crafts to make signs for their bunks." Said Monie "How bout you Austin?"  
  
"We have to do a tour for all the new comers....I hope there's not to many though.....I really don't feel like staying up all night because some kids homesick!"  
  
"Speaking of tonight..." Said Tyler with a smirk to match Draco's "What do you ladies say about accompanying me and Austin to a little midnight swim?"  
  
"Tyler! You know we don't get the first night off!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So..." he said  
  
"SO! WE CAN'T GO!"  
  
"Sure we can! We just wait until the kiddies are asleep then we just sneak out!"  
  
"Tyler..."  
  
"We would love to come with you..." Ginny said while elbowing Hermione, even if she couldn't see that Tyler liked her, she could see it! Plus she kinda liked Austin...so it was a win- win situation....unless they got caught....but that didn't matter...  
  
Just then Moira stood up again "Okay ladies and germs...kids will be here in three hours so lets get shakin!"  
  
Authors Note: Okay people....there is chapter 3.....plz don't be mad for taking so long! I have been pretty busy and I still am...but I will update asap! Okay so I'm done for now...see y'all later! Caio PPL! Love you all! Pixie_dust2525 


	4. Midnight Swim

Summer Full of Surprises  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all! I'm back....updated a little bit faster this time! Yet! You should be proud of me! Yeah so I had a reviewer ask how Hermione could pick up the slang so fast. Hermione has been going to the camp since she was little so she has picked some of it up there, and she also keeps in touch with Austin and Tyler, and they are from Canada, so she picked some of it up there, but she still uses some British slang too. So let's get on t the story!  
  
Chapter 4 Midnight Swim  
  
The next 2 and a half hours were spent getting the cabins and everything ready, and at 11:30 everyone assembled on the field by the entrance . Each counsellor had a big bright sign with their cabins name on it that they had all made. Around ten to twelve the kids started getting there. Hermione and Ginny didn't get their first Camper until about 12:10. Her Name was Alby, Hermione recognized her from previous years.  
  
She was a petite blonde girl who was bubbly and energetic. She always had something to say.  
  
Dylan was the next one to get there. She had brown hair, big brown eyes, and the biggest smile you would ever see in the world. She was a sporty girl who reminded everyone of the energizer bunny.  
  
Next came the twins.  
  
"MORE TWINS!" Ginny shouted "GEEZE! There at home, then there in the cabins next to me....and now I have to live with MORE TWINS!"  
  
"Yup! Miranda and Danielle....they've been coming here since they were 7."  
  
The two girls ran over and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Monie! We're in your cabin!" said Miranda  
  
"Yeah! You should be honoured! And even better! You have us for the whole summer!" said Danielle grinning  
  
"Oh lucky me...by the way this is Ginny...she's your other counsellor and one of my best mates... so you two better behave!" Monie said  
  
They were waiting for 5 more girls. Bobbi and Lizzie came together, they had been best friends since they were born. Heather came next. It was her first time at camp. Julez and Lark finally made it, and Hermione stood up in front of the group of girls.  
  
"Alright ladies! My name is Hermione and this is Ginny...For some of you" She looked at the twins "you will be the ladies of willow as you may already know...so I'm going to stop talking now and we'll head over to our cabin"  
  
The girls all picked up their bags and started following Monie and Ginny. The camp wasn't that big, there was never more that 100 campers there at one time, so everything was pretty close together, but the oldest peoples ( Boys and girls) cabins were on the opposite end of the camp. When they got there the girls all picked their bunks and started to set up camp (no pun intended)  
  
Once the girls were all set up, Ginny went on to tell them what they had to do first. "Okay....so here's the deal...we have to do head to toe checks first"  
  
The girls all groaned  
  
"Yeah! Yeah I know....it sucks...so we are going to go over to arts and crafts to make signs for your beds, and we'll just call you out one by one and get it over with as quickly as possible."  
  
With that the group of girls were on their way over to the arts and crafts building. When they got there Monie and Ginny decided that Ginny would do the checks and Monie would supervise the crafts.  
  
"So what are we going to do after this?" Julez said  
  
"We have to do swim tests, the grounds tour...that should put us at about an hour before dinner. So we can go back to the cabin and just chill. The we have dinner, and tonight is the camp wide camp fire and sing along!"  
  
Some of the girls looked terrified at the thought of having to sing, but the ones who had been going to camp for a while were really excited about it. The girls were all between the ages of 12 and 14. All of them were bright, bubbly, and most defiantly boy crazy. They all loved camp and were all having a blast.  
  
Once they were all finished, they quickly went and got changed into their bathing suits, and grabbed their towels. On their way down to the dock they passed Austin's oldest boys and the girls were immediately reduced to giggles and whispers. And the boys started getting really loud and rowdy. Hermione, Ginny, and Austin all looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
The Girls all ended up passing their swim tests and they goofed around in the water for a while. When they got out Hermione took the dripping girls on the fastest camp tour ever. When they got back to the cabin they had almost two hours left before dinner. The girls were all jabbering away. Miranda and Danielle had known most of the boys were because most of them had been there before.  
  
"Oh yeah...that's Carl, he's a little goofy, but he's cool" Danielle said to Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah!" said Miranda "And don't any of you freak-o's touch Ty or Austin! Cuz their ours!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing when they heard this.  
  
"What?!" The twins said simultaneously  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione and Ginny said through fits of giggles.  
  
It's okay Monie..." said Miranda putting her arm around Monie "we know Ty likes you...so you can have him if you want"  
  
"Yeah!" chirped Danielle "He's all yours! We think you two are perfect for each other!"  
  
All around the cabin there were "ooo's" and "how cute's". Hermione was blushing furiously, and as if on cue, someone knocked at the door...  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Alby shrieked. She jumped up from her bed and raced to the door.  
  
"Well speak of the devil!" She said to Tyler, who was leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Hey kido! Is Monie or Ginny here?" he said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah just give me a sec...." She turned into the cabin and yelled "HEY MONIE! LOVER BOY IS HERE!" Now it was Tyler who was blushing furiously.  
  
Hermione was still pretty red in the face when she got to the door "Hey you!" She said  
  
"Hey!" Said Tyler, who was trying to hide the blush "Me and Austin are taking our cabins up to they playing field to fool around...wana come?"  
  
"Fool around, eh?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. " Let me ask the girls...Hey ladies....yeah over here!...do you guys wana go meet the boys?"  
  
Shrieks and giggles were mingled among high pitched "yes's". Hermione turned back to Tyler and said while laughing "I think they want to come"  
  
"Did you really have to ask?" He said. Monie gave him a little playful shove, and turned to poke her head in the door once more "Hey gurliez! You got 5 min to get whatever you need cuz we're not coming back before dinner!" She turned back around and went and sat on the porch steps next to Tyler. "So what's up chicken butt?!"  
  
Tyler just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Git!" Hermione said laughing "How was your afternoon?"  
  
"Pretty good...the boys are a bunch of jokers!"  
  
"That's awesome! We have one new girl in the cabin...but she's almost as bad as Miranda and Danielle!"  
  
"We know you miss us when we're not around Monie..." Miranda said from behind her.  
  
"But you don't have to talk about us constantly!" Danielle said stepping out of the cabin  
  
"Ha ha ha girls... now lets head up to the playing field!"  
  
The girls were and giggling and chatting away, Hermione hung back to wait for Ginny. Ginny gave her a look and just shook her head.  
  
"What?" Hermione said  
  
"Nothing!" said Ginny  
  
"Ginny! Spit it out!"  
  
Ginny looked Hermione straight in the eyes and said "You really have no clue do you?"  
  
"Clue about what!?"  
  
"Open your eyes! Its right in front of you..."  
  
"Will you get to the point already!"  
  
"Tyler has the HUGEST crush on you."  
  
"NO HE DOESN'T!"  
  
Ginny lest out a muffled laugh "Okay Hermione" she said with a very sarcastic edge to it.  
  
When they got to the field, the girls were already flirting up a storm. And because there were at least two boys for every girl...the boys were vying for the attention, and the girls were enjoying being fawned over.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Austin, Tyler, Mike, and to Hermione's dismay, Draco, all made there way to the nearest picnic table. They were all talking about what was going to happen over the summer. They hadn't got their trip schedules yet, but there was rumours that they all might be going together.  
  
The kiddies were all enjoying themselves, it seemed that Miranda and Danielle had taken quite a likening to a couple of the new guys.  
  
Draco, of course, was trying to win Hermione's attention, while she blatantly ignored him. The conversations between the six kept going until the dinner bell rang. Ginny seemed to really like Austin, and wasn't being shy about her feelings, and Hermione was still oblivious to the fact that Tyler liked her.  
  
Dinner and evening check-in were pretty uneventful, and at about midnight, Hermione and Ginny snuck down to the dock in their bathing suits and towels. When they got there, the boys hadn't arrived yet. Ginny looked at Hermione, who looked at Ginny, and as if a decision was made with just that look the girls striped out of their bathing suits and jumped in. leaving the bathing suits scattered across the dock.  
  
The water was above their shoulder so you couldn't see anything. The two were splashing around when they noticed two people on the dock...they swam over to retrieve they bathing suits.  
  
"Tsk tsk! Are we missing something's?" Said Tyler playfully.  
  
"Come on guys....give them back..." said Ginny  
  
"Why don't you come and get them?" Austin said with an evil grin  
  
"Why don't you come and give them back!" Ginny retorted with and equally evil grin.  
  
Austin's eyes got wide; he looked at his brother, and jumped in, swimming after Ginny who had taken off to the raft in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Okay....now are you going to give me my bathing suit or do I have to come up there and get it? And trust me your not going to like the consequences of the second one."  
  
Tyler stood there for a second thinking, which made Hermione squirm. "Tell you what..." he said finally "I'll give you half...and you have to come get the other half..."  
  
Hermione though about it for a second... "Deal...now hand it over!"  
  
Tyler staying true to his word threw in her bottoms. Hermione grabbed them and put them on quickly. Then she swam right up to the dock, hoisted herself up gracefully. And with out shame, marched up to Tyler with her hand out wanting her top.  
  
Tyler was in shock, Hermione was parading around like she wasn't embarrassed at all. So he got thinking, her would make her work for the top. He looked at her outstretched hand, then, proceeded to give her a low five.  
  
"Tyler! Give me my top!"  
  
Tyler held the hand with the top in way above his head and said "Jump for it!"  
  
If looks could kill Tyler would be dead 3 times over "Your kidding right..."  
  
"Nope!" He said with a grin. Tyler was defiantly enjoying this.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said "FINE! But I need a running start..." She started walking in the opposite direction and when she felt she had enough room, she turned and started running, and when she was almost to the point where she would have to jump she kept running and tackled Tyler to the ground. And the wrestling match began. There were squeals and shrieks coming from Hermione, and the two were rolling around. In the end they ended up in the lake and Hermione was victorious.  
  
"Yeah! Who's the awsomest ever!...ME!" She started putting her top back on and when she got to tying the string around her neck she was having some trouble because her hand were shaking from the cold.  
  
"Here let me do it..." Tyler said to her. He came up behind her and slowly tied the strings into a bow. When he was done Hermione turned around to face him, realizing how close her really was. He was looking at her right in the eyes, she had never really noticed how hot her was. He started leaning in towards her, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, and he leaned in closer and closer and then.......  
  
SHE REACHED DOWN AND PANTSED HIM!  
  
Hermione was laughing hysterically, and Tyler was shocked, defiantly not what he was going for, but all the same, he was impressed, he did not see that coming at all.  
  
"Your goin down little lady!" he said to her.  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
He lunged at her and she was quickly trying to get away, but he was too fast, he caught her, then picked her up fireman style over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming and trying to wriggle free. But she couldn't. He gave her a light smack on the bum, which made her scream louder. Tyler brought her over to the dock and sat her down., then climbed up beside her.  
  
Hermione wrung out her hair, then looked at Tyler an messed his up. She was shivering violently by this point, and her teeth were chattering.  
  
"Hey...your freezing!" Tyler said putting his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him and just sat there for a minute staring at the full moon.  
  
Tyler finally broke the silence "Hermione..."  
  
"Mmmhmm..." she looked up at him  
  
"I...well..."  
  
"What is it Tyler?"  
  
Tyler just looked at her, then swooped in a gave her a soft and sweet kiss right on the lips. Hermione was taken aback by this and pulled away.  
  
"I....ummm...It's late..." She said quickly  
  
"I'm...."  
  
"No it's ok....I ...Uhhhh....I have to go..." Hermione quickly got up and grabbed her towel.  
  
"HERMIONE WAIT!" but it was too late...she was gone back to her cabin, and Tyler was left on the dock, cold, wet, and shut down.  
  
a/n: Well there it is ladies and germs. Finally done! Okay...so plz don't shoot me! I have been so busy! I started this chapter right after I posted the last one, but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write in FOREVER! IM SOOOOOO SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL! I know you probably hate me..... but I really have been super busy! Now what do you think about the story? Who do you want Monie to end up with draco or Tyler. I know its really early in the story....but I wana know what you guyz think! I'm up for suggestions! Plllllllllz plz plz plz plz! Review....I know I don't deserve it but I would really really appreciate it! Again I love you all soooooo much!  
  
Luv ya lots! Ciao! Pixie_dust2525! 


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeeey all!!!!

So this is just a note from me… I just wanted to say that I am extreamly sorry!!!! I know it been actually years since I've updated….i horrible I know……BUT…the long wait is over….almost….in the spirit of the deathly hallows coming out…I'm going to try and finish this story!!!! Yay!!! But it's going to have to wait until I get home from school in a few weeks….soooooooo GET EXCITED!!!

pixie


End file.
